One Shot: What if?
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: What if Percy chose to become immortal rather than stay mortal with Annabeth? What if he did it for her? What if she didn't understand? Warning: This has an unhappy ending! Please read and review. May be changed from one shot!


**Summary: What if Percy chose to become immortal rather than stay mortal with Annabeth? What if he did it for her? What if she didn't understand?**

**Warning: This is not a happy ending one-shot. It is a one-shot with a sad ending. If enough people want it I may continue it, and it may end up with a happy ending, but it will probably remain a one-shot. So, if you don't like sad endings, this may not be for you. However, everyone else, please read and review! I love feedback, good or bad! Anonymous reviews are fine **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters they belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Intro: **"Rise, my son" Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson – if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

My head was suddenly filled with thoughts. A god? I could become a god? I wasn't sure. It was the best gift anyone could think of, true... but did I really want to live forever? Did I want to spend eternity fighting for my dad?

Then it hit me – I would have forever with Annabeth.

At the start, of course, she would be mortal while I would be a god. But if I could prove myself a worthy lieutenant, my dad would make her immortal for me. My immortal wife. We would both have immense power and privileges. Our lives would be incredible. She could spend forever designing and fulfilling all her dreams. I could spend forever helping to make the world better. It would perfect. I was certain it would make her so happy.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I accept your offer." I said. As I did, I looked around to find Annabeth.

She looked horrified. Her entire face had crumpled in on itself like a paper bag. She was clearly distraught. It appeared she didn't understand my plan – or didn't return my feelings and was scared of it.

Zeus rose, majestically standing in front of me. He put one hand in front of my face.

Then it was done. Suddenly, I was immortal.

I could feel the power coursing through me, new strength entering my body. My current form felt constricting – naturally I would be much, much taller than a normal human. My appearance felt bland, now that I could appear as whatever I wanted. However, I resisted the urge to change. I needed to talk to Annabeth, and I didn't want to freak her out too much. After all, I was still me.

The meeting had finished now, and it was time for celebrating the fall of Kronos. As everyone prepared to leave I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She turned to face me, and I was amazed to see her eyes were turning bloodshot with crying.

"Why would you want to? You've made it clear Percy – you chose glory over me." She said.

She tried to move away but I stopped her.

"How can you believe that? I did it all for you. It could be perfect. We could spend forever together, you designing things and me fighting. Just like you want to do. We can..."

I was interrupted by her sobbing.

"But Percy... we can't. Don't you see that? You're immortal, but I'm, I'm not. I don't _want _to be. It only causes problems and regrets, seeing everything change, losing everyone you love. Percy, if you really knew me, you'd know that immortality isn't something I want. I want to be recognised for my achievements, yes. But live forever? No. I would hate it."

I could feel my world crumbling down around me. "But Annabeth... I can't go back now. I'm immortal. I can't die. But I don't want forever without you."

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain." She said. "I won't be immortal. Even for you. I loved the humble you, the you who was forced into everything. That boy wouldn't have accepted immortality. You've changed, and while I still love you, I won't throw away everything to be with you. Not any more."

Just like that, she left.

I felt empty. My world was gone. All my hope, all my dreams, gone. Just like that.

But whatever happened, I couldn't die. Couldn't escape the pain.

My life was over, but it would never be over. My mind was dead, but couldn't die.

As everyone else celebrated my victory, I contemplated my loss.

What if it had been different? What if I had refused?

What if Annabeth had taken me then?

What if?


End file.
